


Boomerang Buddies

by QuarantineWriter



Series: Team Avatar Adventures [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big bro Sokka and little sis Toph, Canon Compliant, Earthbending, Friendship, Gen, i love this duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarantineWriter/pseuds/QuarantineWriter
Summary: Sokka decides to teach Toph the forgotten arts of boomerangbending, but Toph manages to learn a little something else as well.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Sokka
Series: Team Avatar Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Boomerang Buddies

"Don't worry, guys. We’ll be back by sunset," said Katara.

"Besides, if anything happens we're just a couple minutes away on foot," Aang added.

Aang and Katara have been planning on training their waterbending techniques together for a while now, although those plans have been put at a halt in favor of Aang mastering earthbending with Toph. When they finally saw the opportunity with a small lake nearby, they just couldn't pass it down any longer.

"Are you sure you two don't want to come with us? You could wash off a bit of that stinky smell you got on, Sokka." 

"No, no, it's fine." Sokka gestured his hands for them to leave. "This seems like a waterbender only thing anyways."

"Well, alright then. Bye, guys. Make sure to have the fire ready once we get back." And with that final goodbye from Aang, they were off.

"You do realize Katara just called you stinky, right?" Toph teased.

"Oh don't listen to her." Sokka flexed some of his muscles. "The berries I rubbed on myself can really attract the ladies. She just isn't lady-like enough to get it." 

"Whatever you say, Mr. I attract all the ladies with my rotten berry smells even Momo can't handle. I'll be chilling in the shade the entire afternoon if you need me."

"Wait, don't. I planned an entire day for us while Aang and Katara were away. And who knows? Maybe you can learn a thing or two in self-defense from..." He pointed both his thumbs toward himself, "me."

There was a short amount of silence. Small chuckles can be heard. Toph was just doing her best not to burst into tears. She could probably become a waterbender if she didn't hold back. Sokka looked back at her, dumbfounded and demanded an answer to this "lack of respect".

"I-I'm sorry, Sokka..." Toph was still trying to hold in some laughter. "But what can I, the greatest earthbender of all time, learn from you?" 

"Boomerangbending."

After a few long minutes of Sokka begging, pleading, and promising Toph that he will do whatever she wants him to do for tomorrow, he got her to agree. He started setting up targets at lighting speed. If only Katara can see him moving this fast that doesn't include someone trying to kill them. She would probably ask if Sokka drank some cactus juice again. After finishing up with the targets, he started looking for fallen branches and inspected each one until he got interrupted by Toph.

"What are you doing? I already agreed to play along, and you already set up the targets. What's the hold up? Just give me your boomerang already."

"What? And risk endangering my precious boomerang? No way!"

"Then how are we going to practice?"

"You get to make your own boomerang to practice with!"

"Fine. Just leave the making to me, ok?" She got into an earthbending stance. Suddenly, rocks and pebbles started moving closer and formed the rough shape of a boomerang.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

She stopped her stance. "I'm making my own boomerang like you said, duh. What did you think I'm making?"

"No, no, no! While I do admit that this base for a boomerang is nice, we can still improve it a bit by—"

"Sokka!" Toph interrupted to make sure her friend wouldn't go on for another hour talking about his thoughts.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Anyways, we should start with a wooden boomerang for a lighter version and so you can get the feel for it." He started shifting into several stances as if he were throwing an actual boomerang, "and so you can't cheat by bending it," he finished with a smirk on his face.

"What? Me? Cheating? Sokka, who do you think I am? I don't think I can trust you anymore," she said while crossing her arms and facing away from him.

"Hahah very funny, but come on! You agreed already!"

"Ugh, fine."

————————————————————————————————————

To make things faster and easier for themselves, Toph used her seismic sense to find the perfect branch for them to shape. Then after getting said branch, Sokka helped Toph make the base of the boomerang. 

"Bam! Here ya go, Toph." He handed the boomerang to her. "Alright let's head on to the targets. You see, the reason why I think you'll be a great boomeranger—"

"You made that word up didn't you."

"Well, yes, but that's not the point right now. The reason was because of your seismic sense. You can sense where people are and when you do... whoosh! Boomerang right to their face!"

"Sokka, you do realize I can just earthbend right?"

"Well, what happens when there's no earth for you to bend? What are you gonna do? Metalbend? That's not even a thing! You have to learn how to defend yourself without bending, since earthbenders are really the only ones that can have their source taken away."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you tagged along with us, there was a Fire Nation ship where they kept earthbenders. They had nothing to do and basically lost hope, because the entire ship was metal. Luckily, we realized that coal was being burned in the engines, kicked some Fire Nation butt, saved them, and the rest is history," he said as he looked at the earthbender with a sad look. "But imagine if there was no coal, the earthbenders couldn't help us. Aang and Katara were still amateurs at waterbending. We wouldn't have been able so save them." He looked around trying to think of something else to say and shuffled a bit in place. "I'm just looking out for you. I hope you understand that."

"..."

"Toph?"

"What are you waiting around for? Let's get to work!"

"Huh wha—!" Toph started dragging Sokka to the training area seemingly more enthusiastic about this than ever before. 

As the day goes by, Sokka does all he can to teach Toph to be the best boomerang wielder (or boomeranger in Sokka's words) she can possibly be. Eventually, sunset was fast approaching and they still had to set up the campfire before Aang and Katara get back. 

"Umm, Sokka?"

"What is it?"

"Do you umm..." She had troubles trying to get the words out of her mouth.

"Ummm?"

"Doyouthinkwecandothisagaintomorrow?"

"What? Toph, I know I can talk fast sometimes, but that doesn't mean I can understand fast talking myself."

"Do you think we can do this again tomorrow?" She seemed to be disgusted at her own words. "I really enjoyed today and maybe you were right. Maybe I do need to learn some sort of defense that isn't bending."

"I. Have. No. Words." He was too confused about Toph suddenly accepting this. He was happy deep down, but he just didn't think she would've accepted it this much.

"Earth to Sokka?" Realizing how "stupid" the things she said earlier were, she started blushing a bit. "Actually, never mind, you're probably busy and—"

"I would... love to teach you more!" he grabbed Toph into a tight hug and started sniffling a bit.

"Are you crying?"

"N-no."

"Alright, c'mon you big baby. We still have to set up camp."

"O-o-ok," he said, still sniffling.

Aang and Katara had arrived back and started preparing their meal for the night. Katara also scolded Sokka and Toph while doing so, for not preparing the fire a bit earlier. Once cooking was done, they ate their dinner and talked about how their days went.

"So I'm guessing you guys had an okay day?" Aang asked. 

Sokka and Toph both smiled after hearing that.

"Well, we both actually had a great day," replied Sokka with a small chuckle, though that chuckle was ended quickly by a sting of pain when Toph punched him on the shoulder.

————————————————————————————————————

 **A/N:** If you guys are wondering, yes, Sokka was talking about the same ship from season 1. This one was pretty short but nonetheless, hope ya enjoyed this one-shot! Criticism is much appreciated and if you liked this, then why not consider leaving a kudos or comment, or maybe even both :)) See ya in the next one-shot!


End file.
